User blog:TheScottBird/Who Can Be Portrayed in a Battle?
Alright guys, TheScottBird here again. I attempted to make this blog before, but the coding in the polls went all apeshit and I cried all night...and then I broke my laptop...but that's not the point. Today, I will be making a small list of creatures, monsters, or otherwise people who don't look like people we see walking down the aisles in Walmart. Well, this guy's an exception. Anyways, I bring you..."Who Can Be Portrayed in an ERB?: The Redemption!" As before, all suggestions are greatly appreciated. If you comment another creature below, I may add him/her/it into this blog with a poll if I feel like it. Anyways, let the voting begin! Who Can Be Portrayed in an ERB? Godzilla Can Godzilla be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Godzilla be portrayed? Yah Nah King Kong (In this case, we are not talking about a guy in a gorilla suit, we are talking about an actual giant ape.) Can King Kong be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should King Kong be portrayed? Yah Nah Frankenstein's monster Can the monster be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should the monster be portrayed? Yah Nah Count Dracula (In this case, we are referring to Dracula in his humanoid form and in his bat form. Having Dracula in just his humanoid form is a no-brainer.) Can Dracula be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Dracula be portrayed? Yah Nah Bowser Can Bowser be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Bowser be portrayed? Yah Nah SpongeBob Can SpongeBob be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should SpongeBob be portrayed? Yah Nah The Hulk Can Hulk be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Hulk be portrayed? Yah Nah Star Fox Can Star Fox be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Star Fox be portrayed? Yah Nah Jabba the Hutt Can Jabba be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Jabba be portrayed? Yah Nah Ursula Can Ursula be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Ursula be portrayed? Yah Nah Ghost Rider Can Ghost Rider be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Ghost Rider be portrayed? Yah Nah Homer Simpson Can Homer be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Homer be portrayed? Yah Nah Scooby-Doo Can Scooby be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Scooby be portrayed? Yah Nah Alvin and the Chipmunks Can the Chipmunks be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should the Chipmunks be portrayed? Yah Nah The Thing (In this case, we are referring to the Thing from the Fantastic Four.) Can Thing be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Thing be portrayed? Yah Nah Silver Surfer Can the Silver Surfer be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should the Silver Surfer be portrayed? Yah Nah Pikachu Can Pikachu be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Pikachu be portrayed? Yah Nah Cookie Monster Can Cookie Monster be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Cookie Monster be portrayed? Yah Nah Bloo Can Bloo be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Bloo be portrayed/ Yah Nah Pac-Man Can Pac-Man be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Pac-Man be portrayed? Yah Nah Sonic the Hedgehog Can Sonic be portrayed? Yeah Nah Should Sonic be portrayed? Yah Nah So, here's the end until I add more. As a side-note, "creatures" that have already been featured in an ERB are: *Lady Gaga's monsters (costumes) *Easter Bunny (costume and make-up) *Cat in the Hat (costume and make-up) *Thing 1 (costume and make-up) *Thing 2 (costume and make-up) *Hot Alien (costume and make-up) *Elves (costume) *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (costume with mask) *Walkers (costumes and make-up) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (costumes with masks) (HAL 9000 and Dalek do not count because, though they are "creatures" that were portrayed, they do not require physical acting. The creatures I am looking for, such as King Kong and Godzilla, need someone in either a costume or with make-up to be portrayed right.) Thanks for reading, and I'm hoping for some comments. :) Category:Blog posts